


Neighbours

by daehanmingyu



Category: DIA (Band), HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, freelancer!jisung, i love minhwan, jicloud, little make out session here and there nothing big, minhwan if you squint, neighbours!au, promoter!sungwoon, some characters are not added to avoid spoilers, you don't need to squint for minhwan anymore there's a chapter for them now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daehanmingyu/pseuds/daehanmingyu
Summary: Neighbours, Jisung and Sungwoon's love story.





	1. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung almost passed away in front of a guy he had just met.

When Jisung met Sungwoon for the first time, he felt like he couldn't breathe. At this point, you must be thinking 'aww, it's love at first sight'. No, Jisung almost passed away in front of a guy he had just met when his lungs suddenly stopped working and he couldn't breathe.

Their first meeting could have been marked the worst encounter between two human beings for the first time in history. Sungwoon had to stay in the hospital in his neighbor's ward for a few long hours just to make sure he's alright.

Then a few days after their first meeting when Jisung was released from the hospital, he had, unfortunately, bumped into Sungwoon when they left their apartment in the morning.

Two floors down and the lift was engulfed in an awkward silence. Jisung hoped the metals of the lift would swallow him alive as long as he does not need to live in this miserable silence for any second longer than one. However, to Sungwoon, it wasn't awkward at all. He felt at ease, polar opposite of what Jisung was feeling on his side. Maybe because he is a conserved and quiet person to start with. Four floors down and Jisung decided that he could not bear with this torturing silence and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey," Jisung started, wiping his sweaty palms at the back of his shirt.

Sungwoon looked up from the floor, his soft gold locks falling into his eyes as he stared up at the taller man with his beautiful round eyes.

"Hey," Sungwoon smiled, his pure and white skin stretched a little and formed two charming dimples. Unlike on the day of their first encounter, Sungwoon was wearing a smart-looking black suit that wrapped just perfectly around the small but fit build of the said man. And for a second, Jisung felt sorry for his attire: a simple striped button-up shirt tucked into some faded ripped-jeans he found in one of his old storage boxes that is a few two sizes too big for him after he'd lost a bit of weight.

Silence once again engulfed the two after Jisung smiled back, realising he had just made a wrong calculation and took a wrong step for trying to start a conversation. There seemed to be no conversation they could start after Jisung literally passed out in his neighbour's arms like that. But being the ever friendly person he is, Sungwoon faced Jisung, arms resting by his side casually as he spoke.

"So, how was your condition going on?" Jisung started questioning why it took so long to reach the ground; he had been wanting to avoid this conversation since being released from the hospital. But guess luck wasn't on his side when it decided to stuff the two of them into an empty lift. And of course, neither his stupid mouth that won't shut up when it has to.

"It was... okay, I guess. Please don't worry about me." Jisung paused for a few seconds, considering if his words came out a little hasher than he had originally meant to sound. "I'm... I'm sorry for passing out on you that day."

Sungwoon chuckled lightly and he nodded, waving his hand at Jisung nonchalantly. "It's fine, really. Nothing I haven't seen in life. After all, what are neighbours for, right?"

Jisung nodded in agreement, letting out a soft laugh as he leaned against the lift. The two continued to small chat and without noticing the lift had finally reached the ground floor as the conversation had started to disperse into a comfortable one. Jisung pouted a little, thinking that he wouldn't be able to speak to his cute neighbor for a while unless they bump into each other again like this.

Maybe, just maybe God decided to be the kind soul He is and heard Jisung's prayers that day. Because before Jisung could turn right to get his car, Sungwoon raised a hand at Jisung.

"Hey, do you wanna, come over some time??? It gets lonely and we live next door anyway...?" Jisung turned around to Sungwoon's shy grin, and nodded with a smile creeping back up to his face.

"Saturday?"

"Saturday, it is." Jisung separated ways with Sungwoon. Unknowing to him, Sungwoon was smiling ear to ear, cheeks burning in embarassment and excitement as he headed to his motorbike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what made me write this but here's some jicloud(?)
> 
> i made it slow burn bc im a slow ol' laydy :"D


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung realized that 24 hours isn't all that long.

Jisung was starting to grow numb of the loud talking in the cafe he always visits. It was Friday and he had dropped by again after finishing his photoshoot session in the morning.

Minhyun, the owner of the cafe and a close friend of Jisung came and placed the white cup in front of him, sitting himself next to the said male.

"Latte. Jaehwan's a pretty good singer. I really don't regret letting him busk here. Plus after he came, our customers had started increasing. Most of them are girls though." Minhyun smiled contentedly as he shook his arm, letting the silver wristwatch of his fall to the front of his wrist.

"Yeah, I can almost see the drool of those girls sitting at the table across," Jisung added sarcastically, eyes narrowing as he cringed. Minhyun let out the angelic laugh he always does and pats Jisung on the shoulder.

"You'll get over it, hyung." Jisung shook his head in disgust and faked a shudder.

"I come here everyday but I still don't seem to be able to 'get over' it."

"Are your lungs going to give way again?" A goofy deep voice suddenly came from behind the two men at the table, scaring the hell out of Jisung as he shrieked loudly until he flew away from his seat.

"What the fuck, Kwon Hyunbin." Minhyun laughed loudly as he grabbed onto Hyunbin's arm, slapping the wooden surface of the table with his other hand as he did. Hyunbin only stared at Minhyun for a few seconds before averting his gaze to Jisung, who was sitting on the floor, clutching his chest.

Once Minhyun stopped laughing, he looked up at Hyunbin, who was still standing with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey, Hyunbin. Why are you standing? Go sit down." Hyunbin nodded and went to an empty chair at the table. But instead of his butt hitting the soft pads of the chair, it sat on nothing before he fell to the floor with a loud thump. Minhyun burst out laughing again, this time with the added laughters of Jisung and a few customers sitting around that area.

"Hyung! What was that for?" Hyunbin whined and stood up, palms soothing his butt as he grabbed another chair and sat down.

"You had the courtesy to ask." Jisung added as with a teasing grin as he sat back down himself, sipping away from the cup of latte he ordered.

"Jisung hyung, what are you drinking?" Hyunbin asked Jisung as he threw his arms on the table, letting his voice become muffled as he planted his face in between the gap formed by his arms.

"Latte," Minhyun answered before Jisung could even open his mouth. "Care for one?"

"Nah, no thanks, hyung. Coffee after sports is bad for me."

"Lemon tea?"

"Warm. Thanks, now you make me wanna drink."

"Pff, go order it yourself. Mina's right there." At that, Hyunbin got up from the table and walked to the counter to place his order, leaving the two older men at the table to themselves.

"So, hyung." Minhyun faced Jisung once Hyunbin had left the table.

Jisung hummed, an eyebrow raised at the younger man. He didn't say anything more as he waited for Minhyun to continue.

" _Saturday_. Have you prepared anything?" Jisung had told Minhyun about his encounter with his 'cute neighbour' after Minhyun came to pick him up on the day of his release from the hospital. And as everyone knows, Jisung can't and won't stop talking once he starts and ended up spilling all about the Saturday date to the younger male.

"What am I supposed to prepare, Minhyun-ah?"

"Uh, clothes? What you're gonna _say_? What you're gonna _bring_?"

"Calm down, young man. It's just a neighbor and neighbor hang out. If he needs anything, I'm sure I'll let him drop by too."

"Just, I'm scared for you okay? It's better to be prepared than not. Or you'll come off rude."

"And _I'm_ the hyung."

"Saturday is _tomorrow_ , hyung."

"Relax, we still got 24 hours."

 

* * *

 

Jisung realized that 24 hours isn't all that long. Before he knew it, he had arrived in front of his neighbour's door with a 6-pack beer in his hand and phone in his other at the time they agreed on. He knocked a few times, hearing Sungwoon's muffled voice saying, ' _I'm coming!_ ' and a minute later the door swung open.

What Jisung saw could've made his little gay heart beat faster than Hurricane Irma ever blew. Sungwoon was half naked, little drops of water still dripping from his hair under a piece of towel. For the lower half of his body, the smaller male had on a pair of dark gray boxers that wrapped just perfectly around his hips showing off lines that will put gym-goers in a shameful light. It actually wasn't _that_ perfect, it's just Jisung's head playing games with him.

"Sorry for my attire. I washed myself up as soon as I ended the call with my mom, I swear. Man, she talks too much sometimes." Sungwoon chuckled as he saw Jisung's facial expression, not knowing that his own ears were slightly turning pink around the tips.

"N-no, it's okay." There went Jisung's confidence. He almost wanted to leave the cans of beer at his neighbour's doorstep and jump off the building right then and there. Sungwoon suddenly stepped aside, snapping Jisung out of his daze as he smiled.

"Come on in. My place is still a bit of a mess, but I hope you don't mind." Jisung nodded and followed Sungwoon into his apartment, kicking the door gently until it clicks into place. At first glance, Sungwoon's 'messy' apartment is probably one of the cleanest apartments Jisung has ever seen. Shame on his own apartment which he thought was already very tidy.

"Make yourself at home while I go set the table up." Sungwoon offered before he turned to Jisung, whose face showed an expression resembling that of a deer caught in the headlights.

"... Dressed like that?" Jisung vaguely nodded in Sungwoon's direction, making the said man stare down at his own body.

"Oh. Right. I should get dressed first. Be right back." Sungwoon dismissed himself and hurried to his room, the view of his backside making Jisung wheeze and whip his face around towards the open space of Sungwoon's living room.

"'Make myself at home'". Jisung thought out loud as he set the cans of beer on the coffee table in the middle of the room and threw himself on one of the sofas.

 

For the rest of the day, Jisung spent time laughing at some stupid comedy with Sungwoon, battling over some games on Sungwoon's PS4, drinking beer and messing up Sungwoon's beautiful kitchen.

 _"Yah, Yoon Jisung! You're not supposed to put the chicken into_ that _much oil! You're going to fry us too!" Sungwoon laughed histerically, arms reaching out frantically to turn off the stove._

_Jisung only stared at the younger with wide eyes, the chicken dipped in bater still hanging in between the pair of darkened chopsticks in his hand._

As the saying goes, 'time goes by whenever you're having fun'. _The saying isn't wrong_ , Jisung thought as he glanced at the clock above the door frame.

"Sungwoon-ah, it's already 1.22 a.m.." Sungwoon rubbed his left eye as he stared at the clock too, opening his mouth as he started speaking in a groggy voice.

"You should go home now," he yawned as he continued. "Thanks for such a fun day!" Sungwoon stood up as Jisung stood up, lazily wrapping an arm around the taller man's shoulder as they both made their ways to the door.

"Likewise, Sungwoon. Good night!" Jisung bid his goodbye as Sungwoon nodded and waved. Jisung only headed back to his own apartment when the other man shut his front door. That night, Jisung entered Slumber Land with a contented smile on his face.

  


_Well, this was one hell of a Saturday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so guys i decided to include only the whole of sonagi team  
> bc  
> idk jbc i wanted to include them
> 
> if there's anything wrong with the fic do feel free to tell me ! i love reviews and stuff like that so be sure to leave a comment or smth :DDD


	3. Coughfee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungwoon coughed awkwardly at Jisung's attempt to clean the coffee stain around his torso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: may contain non-graphic make out session.
> 
> tbh at this point i may regret ever writing this chapter cause this might drag on to 27383929394939929493 chapters and im not ready for this shit :"D jkjk

Jisung sometimes wonders if he had angered some gods or some witches in his past life that in his current life he has to suffer so much. Most of the time, the answer would be _fuck yes_ because i) Jisung is practically jobless. The term 'freelance' is just a cover-up, ii) Jisung's mom seems to like to see her son suffer and misses sending allowance to him once in a few months and iii) Jisung really just has a thing for fucking things up when it comes to Sungwoon. 

The last time they met, Jisung almost broke the said man's fridge door. Now, Jisung is standing frozen. His take-out cup now empty as the contents of the cup were dumped onto none other than Sungwoon, who happened to have been introduced to this cafe by another friend of his.

Jisung snapped out of his daze and dove towards the counter for some tissue, frantically pulling out a few pieces and dabbing it across Sungwoon's dress shirt.

"Oh my god, I'm so fucking sorry! I didn't mean to do this. If you want me to pay for your laundry fees I'll pay it to you!" Jisung exclaimed as he tried his best to wipe off all the coffee stain but none of them seemed to come off. Sungwoon coughed awkwardly at Jisung's attempt to clean the coffee stain around his torso, his Grande-sized Frappe still in his hand raised next to his face.

"Umm, Jisung?" Jisung suddenly stopped wiping, his eyes widened so much so that his eyes would've falled out of its socket if they weren't connected to it.

"S-Sungwoon?" Sungwoon stared down at Jisung, who was staring up at the shorter male with his wide eyes and chuckled softly.

"Don't worry about this. I got a few spares in my locker so I'll just go back and get changed before I work. As for the washing fee, we'll talk about it back home. I'm running late now, I gotta go! See ya later!" Sungwoon grinned widely as he waved at Jisung. Jisung only stared at Sungwoon, as the later walked out of the cafe, leaving a still-dazed Jisung with a piece of brown tissue in his left hand and a tissue box in his right.

"'We'll talk about it back home'. Ooh, someone's gonna bring home a guy." A voice came from behind the counter in a mocking tone. Jisung immediately narrowed his eyes until it's half-lidded, glaring at the person behind the counters with an expression that says 'fuck off'.

"Well, Kim Jaehwan. We're _fucking_ neighbours."

"Does fucking neighbours mean neighbours who will end up fucking each other?" A low voice rang from behind Jisung again. But this time Jisung was unfazed, and instead threw the piece of dirty tissue at Hyunbin.

Jaehwan let out a sharp laugh as Minhyun emerged from the back room, brows raised as the laugh pierced through his ears. 

"Jaehwan, get back to work." Minhyun said softly as he walked to stand next to Jaehwan. But it seemed to be stern enough as it successfully got Jaehwan back to work.

"Hello, Jisung hyung, Hyunbin." Hyunbin nodded at Minhyun as Jisung did the same. Just then, Minhyun broke out into a fit of laughter, pointing at the brown piece of tissue on Hyunbin's shoulder.

"Why is there a piece of tissue there?" Minhyun asked in between his fit of giggles, making Jaehwan turn to glance over at them for a while before resuming his work with a grin on his face.

"Jisung hyung accidentally dumped coffee on his little boyfriend earlier. That tissue was used -" Before Jaehwan could finish his sentence however, Jisung grabbed an empty take-out cup next to the register and threw it at Jaehwan's head, hitting it right at the back of his head. That sudden impact against his head elicited a soft yelp from Jaehwan, who turned around to face his friends with a frown, the porcelain cup in his hand placed back on the shelf.

"Yah, hyung! He literally said -" This time, a straw was being thrown in his direction, but he fortunately dodged it and laughed.

" _Shut up_ , Kim Jaehwan!"

 

* * *

 

It was in the evening when Sungwoon bid goodbye to his co-workers. It had been a tough day at work. Apparently, not everyone is interested in opening a bank account. And some even shows utter disdain right in front of him. It didn't break his spirit however. Sungwoon was a _'strong-willed person'_ , as Taehyun would say as the bunch of workers gather in the lounge and spoke over coffee breaks.

Sungwoon locked the doors of his workplace and slipped the keys into his pocket. Since Sungwoon was always the last to leave the place, the owner of the bank decided to hand this duty to him. He headed towards his motorbike as quickly as possible, excited to head home after a day of work and reward himself with a tub of ice cream while he binge watches Stranger Things on Netflix. He had been busy the past few weeks and hadn't been able to watch it.

But just as he was about to snap his helmet buckle into place, a voice called his name.

" _Sungwoon hyung_." The voice was pretty husky. It wasn't too deep though, but it would have been the type of voice to send shivers down your spine if heard right next to you in the morning; in other words, it sounded sexy. Sungwoon turned towards the source of the voice, only to see a fine looking man standing there, lean shoulders propped against the wall with a lopsided smile plastered on his face.

"Daniel. I thought you went home already?" Sungwoon smiled kindly, his helmet dangling on his head cutely as he placed his briefcase into his motorbike's luggage box.

"Seongwoo hyung couldn't come pick me up. He had to celebrate his girlfriend's birthday so he asked me to find my own way home."

"Oh, sucks. Do you want a ride home then? I got an extra helmet?" Sungwoon held the helmet up with a wide grin on his face. Daniel's face immediately lit up as he nodded, rushing towards Sungwoon as fast as he could.

 

If you were to work at Dae Gook Bank, you would know that people often mistake Sungwoon as Daniel's boyfriend. Why? Because whenever people mentioned Sungwoon in a conversation with Daniel, his eyes would twinkle like the stars in the sky. Conversations like that would become Daniel's chance to _worship_ the smaller man, praising him and talking greatly about him. For people like Taehyun, he would tease Sungwoon for days and would set the two of them out on dates. But Sungwoon was quick to decline, saying Daniel is too good for him or make up fake plans that never existed. Soon Taehyun had to give up, further proving that if Sungwoon is determined, nothing will make him falter.

"So where do you live?" Sungwoon asked as loud as his voice would go as they drove through the streets of Seoul. The sky was already darkening, the once blue sky taken over by a dark shade of purple and a few bright pink fluffs of clouds.

Daniel had his strong arms wrapped comfortably around Sungwoon, his head lifted slightly so that his face doesn't slam into the shorter male's helmet.

"I don't feel like going home tonight. Let's crash at your place, hyung!" Sungwoon whined at the thought of losing his alone night with Netflix, shaking his head furiously as they came to a stop at the red light.

"No, Daniel! I have to get you home tonight. I- I have... Guest! Yes, I have guests over tonight."

"Guests named Netflix and Ice Cream?"

"Yes! NO! How do you know?"

"Taehyun hyung told me that you have been wanting to do that since Monday. Telepathy did the rest." Daniel smirked as he rested his head on the smaller man's shoulder, making the later squirm and struggle around a little.

"Yah, Kang Daniel! I'm driving! Do you want to end up in the gutter with me?"

"Yes, if it means I'll die with you."

"... You're _crazy_."

" _Crazy in love with you_." Being on the busy streets of Seoul has its prices to pay, Sungwoon couldn't quite catch what Daniel had mumbled into his helmet as he rode his motorcycle towards his own apartment, in the end having to give up arguing with the giant puppy that fell asleep on his shoulders during the ride. Sungwoon could only sigh.

 

* * *

 

"Daniel, we're here," Sungwoon gently shrugged his shoulder, trying his best to wake the heavy man behind him up. Daniel got off the motorbike soundlessly and placed the helmet back into the compartment under the seats and went to wait for the lift with Sungwoon. 

Upon arriving at Sungwoon's apartment, Daniel kicked his shoes off and entered as if it was his own house, throwing himself on the couch without even removing his socks.

"Daniel, _hell_. Have the courtesy to take off your socks before you huddle up on someone else's couch." Sungwoon grumbled as he locked his front door with one hand, the other holding his briefcase to his chest.

"Sungwoon hyung. Do you have any liquor at home?" Daniel said, his voice as if stuck in his throat as he did.

"Uh... I think I still have some Jack Daniel's in the kitchen. But are you sure you want it now?"

"Bring it on, brother!"

 

A little over 30 minutes later, Sungwoon was lying back down onto Daniel's broad chest on the floor with one of Daniel's arm around his waist in front of the coffee table as they held their glasses up in the air. Sungwoon giggled at a lame joke Daniel told him, red spreading on his cheek like he just rubbed lipstick all over his face before they both downed the liquid in their own glasses.

By the time the sappy romance movie on TV had started playing its ending credits, what was remaining of the bottle of Jack Daniel's had gone into the two males systems, leaving only two empty glasses and an empty bottle on the table.

Sungwoon fiddled at Daniel's bracelet for a few moments in silence before turning his head around to stare at the other man. If it wasn't because of how red his face was after he'd drank the whiskey, everyone could have seen the blush spreading across his face as Daniel looked down at him lovingly, eyes crinkling into a soft smile.

It didn't take long for Sungwoon to turn around entirely to get on his knees, letting Daniel's hand fall to his lower back. But he didn't care. All that mattered at the moment was cupping Daniel's face in his lithe fingers and planting his lips on those thin pink lips of the later's.

The taste of the whiskey they had just downed in Daniel's mouth, Daniel's smell, Daniel's touch, and the haze clouding his mind after the drink: Sungwoon's senses were filled to the brim as he furiously pressed his lips onto the other's. Daniel was taken by surprise for a few seconds but was quick to regain that one bit of consciousness he had left in him and tightened his grip on Sungwoon's hip.

Sungwoon quickly pulled away after a few minutes of them making out on the floor, his eyes half-lidded in drowsiness, round lips red and puffy. Before Daniel could lean in to kiss him again, Sungwoon had fallen onto Daniel's chest, out cold.

Daniel chuckled and rubbed his eyes with his free hand, shaking his head as he yawned.

"Cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow wtf i felt like i just wrote a dancloud  
> but since i got people telling me they like it angsty  
> so like  
> but we all know who sungwoon ends up with  
> okay we all **know**
> 
> thanks for reading, i hope to see you in the next chapter ! as usual, please leave a comment or stuff if you feel like there's anything i need to change !


	4. (I'm Not) Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung forced a smile at Sungwoon who was holding Daniel's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun du N here comes the boyfriend -  
> i think it'll take a few chapters before this comes to an end so  
> i wish yall luck :"D

Sungwoon groaned as he shifted his position a little. Something felt off; he's lying face down and his butt felt cramped.

He quickly sat up and looked around, seeing himself still clad in his work attire from yesterday and the wine bottle that has toppled over on the table. And when he looked down, Sungwoon was struck with the memories from last night. How he had _devoured_ the younger male after drinking the contents in that bottle.

Sungwoon was shook when Daniel, who was lying under him all this time suddenly started moving as he groaned. The said man rubbed his face with his large palm and beamed at Sungwoon.

"G'morning, hyung!" His voice was very husky, his breath still reeking of alcohol as he spoke. Sungwoon was no different though.

"M-morning, Daniel. Uh, shouldn't you... Get going?" Sungwoon flinched and jumped to his feet, scratching his nape awkwardly as he blinked.

Daniel, with a cheeky grin, wrapped his arms around Sungwoon and pulled him closer until the smaller falls into his chest for a warm embrace. Sungwoon yelped and struggled to free himself from the strong grip but to no avail. Eventually, Sungwoon had to give in to the strong male's antiques, wrapping an arm around the other's waist.

"Now that's more like it."

"It's _not_ , Daniel, let me go."

"You say that after raping my lips like that. Are you going to be that irresponsible?" Daniel feigned shock as he stared down at Sungwoon who was still skeptical about his next move.

"I- No. I will be responsible for this. I'll say sorry. I didn't mean to do that I was so dru -"

"That's not how you take responsibilties, hyung." Daniel mumbled with a hint of smile in his voice. He took Sungwoon's hand in his and brought it to his lips, planting a soft peck on it.

"What do you say about being my boyfriend?"

 

* * *

 

Jisung frowned as he scratches his nape. _Something isn't right_ , he thought to himself as he waddled to the kitchen and opened his fridge door. 

"Right, that's why something felt odd. I forgot to restock on groceries." Jisung stared at his watch before he grabbed his wallet, opening it to check if he had enough money before grabbing his car keys and heading out.

 

Jisung had to yell and run to the lift before it was closed. The people on the inside seemed to have heard him and immediately stopped the sliding doors of the lift from closing. 

"Hey, thanks for waiting for -" Jisung stopped speaking when he saw Sungwoon, dressed in a plain white tee and some jeans. It looked simple, yet very nice on Sungwoon. Standing next to him was a male a few inches taller than him, strong looking with broad shoulders, wearing a pair of black working pants that doesn't match with the tight white shirt he was wearing. Jisung raised a brow at that but didn't say anything.

"Hey, Sungwoon!" Jisung smiled brightly at the shortest male amongst the three, who smiled back just as brightly at him.

"Hey, Jisung!"

"Who's this tough guy? Your boyfriend?" Jisung meant his words jokingly, but was surprised when Sungwoon lowered his head and nodded rapidly.

"Yeah... We sorta, got together last night..." Jisung forced a smile at Sungwoon who was holding Daniel's hand. "Oh, uh... His name is Kang Daniel! Daniel, this is my neighbour that I told you about, Yoon Jisung."

"Oh, the one who passed out on you?" Sungwoon nodded, embarrassed as Daniel raised his hand to shake Jisung's. Jisung only smiled, forcing himself to raise his hand and shake the other's hand.

The atmosphere in the lift had tensed up, unknowingly to Sungwoon, between the two taller males. But Daniel decided to distract himself by leaning closer to Sungwoon, whispering something into the shorter male's ear, making him blush right up to the tips of his ear.

As torturing as it is, Jisung had to watch the couple get all lovey dovey in their corner as he waited for the fucking lift to reach the ground. Daniel threw him glances once in a while, sometimes catching Jisung stealing glances at his boyfriend. 

A loud 'ding' was heard, indicating that the lift had finally ー _finally_ ー reached the ground. Jisung almost wanted to kneel down and kiss the ground but the thought of the couple next to him made him immediately grab his feet and dashed out of the lift.

 

* * *

 

"I still couldn't believe it, Minhyun. The next day we meet and _**poof**_ , he has a boyfriend." Jisung said, his own words sounding surreal even to himself.

 _"Just relax, hyung. There's so many guys out there that probably wants a piece of you too. Why are you so agitated over a man?"_ Minhyun said over the line. Just as he was done with his sentence, Jisung heard someone breathing loudly into the mic and a high pitched voice spoke while laughing.

 _"That's not very you, Jisung hyung!"_ Jisung swore to himself that if he meets Jaehwan the next time, he will defenestrate him and bury him under his own coffin. However, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Minhyun's soft laughter.

 _"Jaehwannie's not wrong, hyung. You're slowly losing yourself because of this guy."_ Jisung groans, frustrated as he wanders around the mall aimlessly. A few minutes later, Minhyun had to hang up on Jisung as Jaehwan was getting impatient of waiting, apologizing over the line and trying his best to reassure him one more time that it will be alright, _'you will get over it just like how you got over Taewoong hyung and Dongho.'_

 _Minhyun was right. Who's this Ha Sungwoon anyway? Think he can just barge into my life, be all cute and then shove his boyfriend up my face?_ Jisung snickered bitterly at the thought before grabbing a basket, entering the coldstorage in the mall.

_Nope, bitch!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter kinda suqt a lot im crying  
> and its short  
> im trying to save this plot i ruined  
> pls bear with me a few chapters  
> cause im dumb like this :"D  
> i hope you guys are not too disappointed by this update ;; u ;;
> 
> ily guys ♡  
> as usual do comment down below if you have any ideas or suggestions or just generally wanna scream at me for ruining the plo t :"D  
> im braced miself fer dis :"DDD


	5. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We should test if he's for real at the annual party." Taehyun smirked as he mumbled to himself, smiling quietly when Sungwoon asked what he had said.

"Jaehwan. You don't have to come all the way up here. I'm really fine." It was Sunday today. Jisung had thrown on his best stay-at-home attire as he headed out to the corridor with the black trashbag in his hand. Trash trucks come on Monday mornings. Jisung didn't want to be late and keep his trash for another week so he decided that he would do it on the day before.

"Are you sure you're okay, hyung? Or Minhyun hyung can go? The new girl started working there today so he can probably take some time off?"

"I'm really fine, Kim Jaehwan. Jesus, it's only been... 8 minutes on the phone with you and I've said the word 'fine' for about 16 1/2 times."

"Okay, okay. Hyung. You do know that it's because I'm worried about you."

"Yeah, you sappy boy. You're just jealous that I'm single."

"Yah, hyung! We're not dating!"

"I didn't even say who."

"Hyung!!!"

"You're just jealous that I'm single!" Jisung sang.

"... I'm going to hang up on you and leave you to die on the streets."

"Not gonna die without you, Kim Jaelous!"

Jisung might've promised himself not to feel anything for the now taken cutie neighbour he has, but that promise was quickly broken when he saw his neighbour at the dumpster.

"Oh, hey, Jisung!" Sungwoon waved hello as Jisung threw the black bag into the dumpster, glancing at the earlier man from the side of his eyes and nodded.

"I was thinking if you wanted to come over a little later! I found a new recipe and I really wanted someone's opinion on it. Since Daniel lives far away, I didn't want him to come all the way here... So...?"

If a procratinator's mind had a Rational Decision-Maker and an Instant Gratification Monkey ー or so said by Tim Urban ー then Jisung's mind had an Irrationally Useless Dude and a Fuck-Up Snake. Snake because it always betrays Jisung.

"Sure!" Jisung beamed, that voice in his heart screaming at the top of his lungs as it was trying its best to not fail like its owner. Luckily, it didn't.

 

Jisung was seated at the kitchen island as Sungwoon prepared his 'new recipe' in his own world. The smell of the food was enough to captivate Jisung, making him anticipate for when the food comes. And when it did, Jisung couldn't keep his jaw off the ground. The food looked like it just jumped out of a cookbook, the smell, the visual... Jisung had to count 1 to 10 in his head so that he won't dive straight into the food. 

"Eat up!" At that, Jisung jumped to 'eat up'. He swore he melted into a puddle of man when the food melted right in his mouth and he couldn't help the moan of happiness slipping past his lips.

"Is it good?" Jisung could only raised both of his thumbs at Sungwoon's question, mouth filled with too much happiness for him to open it. For the next few moments, Sungwoon only stared at Jisung as he ate (read: drank) everything on the dish, smiling like a mother seeing her child eat. 

"So, Jisung... Can you help me with something??"

"What is it?"

"You remember Daniel?" 

 _That creepy ass buff dude that glared at me when we first met? Yeah sure I don't._ Jisung thought to himself, trying his best not to let his emotions show on his face as he forced a smile.

"Yeah, of course I do. Your boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah. He, uh... He sorta asked me out on a date... And like, y'know... Can you help me to pick something to wear for the date?"

"You're kidding me. I dress like shit."

"No, you don't. I always see you and you look great in almost everything you wore."

"Almost is never enough, Sungwoon."

"You still looked great. Pleeeease help me, Jisung~"

"I should've known there was something wrong when you suddenly wanted to feed me." Sungwoon only chuckled sheepishly at that, hands pressed together in a pleading motion.

"Okay, okay, I'll help you. But not before I finish this up!"

 

* * *

 

It was a hectic day at work but the gossip king of Dae Gook Bank, Noh Taehyun was sitting in the lounge with a few of his co-workers who were gossiping about what happened in office.

"Guys. I heard Boa noona is planning to hold the annual party at her crazy-ass mansion." Hojung had his arms crossed, left hand held next to his face with his black mug in his hand.

"It's because she's rich she goes well with our boss. I've only heard of her place, but I've never been there. So I actually look forward to it!" Sejeong nodded as she spoke, the long empty paper cup held in between her slim fingers.

"Her house is crazy! I've been there once with Mr. Jang and there was literally a giant ballroom kinda hall where you can hold freaking press conferences in!" Nayoung exclaimed with her mouth full, her wafer roll falling all over the place as she moved her arms around to exaggerate her words.

"Yah, Nayoung-ah! Your biscuit is flying everywhere!" Taehyun cringed in disgust as he smacked the younger girl on her arm. The girl giggled, spilling a little more biscuit from her lips before she covered her mouth up with a palm.

"Hey, Taehyun oppa. I heard Sungwoon oppa is going out with Kang Daniel. What magic did you work this time?" Heehyun raised a brow as she took her worker tag off, placing it on the table in the middle of the room before the walks over to the coffee machine to help herself with a cup of coffee.

"Wait, what?" Taehyun frowned. The whole room is now facing Heehyun, eyes and mouth opened wide. Murmurs of disbelieve could be heard from all over the room as Heehyun came to the table with her cup of coffee.

"I saw it today. They were holding hands outside and came in together, _giggling_. I had to go ask Kang Daniel. He said they started going out last night." Heehyun continued nonchalantly with a shrug.

"What made Sungwoon hyung change his mind? Just a few days ago he was all like 'nah, people like Daniel are too good for me' and now they're _dating_. Woo, Ha Sungwoon! I underestimated you!" Hojung joked.

Suddenly, two people appeared at the entrance of the lounge. Everyone except Taehyun suddenly tensed up, immediately bowing at the two new faces.

"Good morning, Mr. Jang, Ms. Kwon!" The workers all said in unison. The man walking in front smiled warmly as he nodded.

"Having fun, eh? Don't you guys have work to do?" Mr. Jang chuckled as the workers started to gather their stuff and hurry out of the lounge. All except for Taehyun, who poked around slowly with his coffee with a devilish grin.

"Taehyun. What's so funny?" Mr. Jang asked, his face plastered with a smile resembling that of Taehyun's. Taehyun shook his head, bringing his cup to his lips and taking a sip.

"Nothing, Geunseok hyung. I just wanted to ask Boa noona to make sure we get to party at her place. Make it amazing." The couple laughed, Boa tightening her grip on her boyfriend's arm.

"I'll try my best, Taehyun! Don't worry." Boa nodded after the three went silent for a while.

"New scoop?" Geunseok cut in, his pearly white teeth on full display as he grinned. Taehyun raised his brows and nodded while still sipping on his coffee.

"Ain't gossip king for nothing, hyung. But Hojung got the news before me. I'm just confirming it."

"I sometimes wonder if I hired you all here to work or gossip." Geunseok said, his voice hinted a sigh. At that, both Boa and Taehyun laughed.

 And when Sungwoon entered the lounge just as the couple walked out, Taehyun threw his arm around his fellow short friend's shoulders and snickered.

"What's wrong, Taehyun?"

"Nothing." Taehyun said, still unable to hide the hint of tease he had in his tone.

"Yah, Noh Taehyun!"

"Aniya, aniya. Let's not talk about that. Are you going to the annual party? Boa noona is going to hold it in her mansion."

"Oooh, I've been there before. But, yeah. Of course I'll go!"

"Never missed a year, eh?" The two laughed at that. Taehyun suddenly turned to face his friend, his face frowned in feign seriousness.

"You're dating Daniel."

"... How'd you know??!"

"Heehyun told us."

"All of you??? How does she know???!!"

"She asked Daniel."

"I -"

"Ha Sungwoon. Calm down, it's okay now that everyone knows. At least no one will snatch you from Daniel."

"... That's not what I -"

"But I gotta tell ya, I heard Daniel is a two-faced snake. Or so, Sejeong told me. She said they were classmates back then and he was a popular playboy in school. I don't know about how Daniel is now, but I just don't wanna see my friend all hurt and all."

"Aww, are you worried, Taehyun?" Sungwoon teased, a bright grin plastered on his face as he wrapped his arms around Taehyun before the later could speak.

"To be honest, Daniel is too good for me. He has every right to dump me for another." Sungwoon shrugged as they pulled back, Taehyun staring at him with a crestfallen face.

"No one has the right to dump anyone just because the other thinks he's not good enough. In my opinion, my bestie is _way_ better than Kang Daniel."

"I don't know, Taehyun."

"Welp, me neither! Let's get back to work!"

"But I haven't gotten my coff -"

"Chop chop!" Taehyun dragged Sungwoon out with him, the later whined as he flailed around.

 

"We should test if he's for real at the annual party." Taehyun smirked as he mumbled to himself, smiling quietly when Sungwoon asked what he had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no what have i done  
> i havent really checked for any wrong words and boi im getting lazier and i need to up my writing game but yall know i suq so like  
> i love yall  
> this is like a nielwoon fic now (bless all the nielwoon shippers)  
> but for all the 2sung shippers, tables will turn soon  
> till then pls continue to live with me :"D
> 
> as usual, please comment if you have anything to say or you generally wanna scream  
> and if you liked the story, a kudos would be gr10 < 3  
> see y'all next chapter, g'bye ! o /


	6. Impatient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Minhyun had to hang up on Jisung because Jaehwan is getting impatient?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to write a minhwan because i don't stand on rs tags for no reason
> 
> let's just say this is for all the minhwan trash out there i hear your scream im a minhwan trash too dw

"Minhyun hyung, can we go now?" Jaehwan asked for the umpteenth time until finally Minhyun decided to hang up on Jisung.

"Jaehwan, I was on the phone." Minhyun pouted, staring down at the younger boy.

"Hyung, _you_ asked me out on a hangout." Minhyun couldn't say anything to that, not when they are, in fact, outside of Minhyun's cafe, dressed in clothes that resemble each other under the beautiful sky.

"You're... Not wrong."

"I was _never_ wrong, hyung. Now shut up and let's go!" Jaehwan cackled and let go of Minhyun's arm, running in a random direction away from the later. Minhyun stood there, dumbfounded before he smiled, setting off after Jaehwan.

 

The duo found themselves in the playground in their neighbourhood. There were a few kids and parents there as Minhyun dragged Jaehwan with him, giggling softly as the younger showed a face of utter boredom.

"Seriously now, Hwang Minhyun. What are you? Five?" Jaehwan said with his arms crossed as Minhyun hopped onto the jungle gym, climbing to the top in record speed.

"No one said adults can't play around here. Plus, it's not like I'm fitting my ass in between those tiny slides. Or climbing up those plastic steps that is not even half as long as my foot."

"True that. How does one even jungle gym though? The last time I climbed up one of these, I stopped at the first level because I saw my friend fall to his death from the top."

"You shit liar. It's because you suck at this you didn't make it to the top. He didn't really die now, did he?" Minhyun chuckled at Jaehwan's attempt to exaggerate.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Likewise, Watson."

"Ain't your sidekick, _bitch_. I'm expensive."

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

"My friends are my bitches, okay? Don't get me wrong. You know like the, 'you mess with my bitches you mess with me'?"

"You sound like some tough women in jail"

"Have you even met one before?"

"... Okay, you got me."

"Hah, liar. Now get off there, you're already tall enough don't make me bend my neck 90 degrees for you."

At that Minhyun smiled at the younger boy and did a flip, jumping off the top of the jungle gym right onto a swing. It scared the peas out of Jaehwan who yelped sharply, attracting a few glances from the people nearby.

"Yah, Kim Jaehwan. What the fuck, don't scream like that!" Minhyun immediately frowned as he pushed himself off to swing around for a bit.

Jaehwan, still feeling as if his soul left his body, went to sit down at a nearby bench. Minhyun laughed at that sight before he hopped off the swing, letting it swing wildly in the air before hitting a kid in the face. He laughed even harder now as he walked towards Jaehwan.

"Did you see that kid when he got hit?" Jaehwan only stared at the older guy with a sharp, side glare.

"Yah, Jaehwan-ah. Don't be like that. I didn't mean to scare you." Minhyun plopped himself down next to Jaehwan, the corner of his lips curving downwards as he stared at the said boy with his best puppy eyes.

Jaehwan only turned away and huffed in mock anger.

Minhyun took that as a hint to do better, wrapping his arms around the younger's shoulders as he rubbed his cheek against his hair.

"Jaehwannie, hyung is sorry~" After a while, Jaehwan turned around to face Minhyun, face lit up as he laughed.

"Yah, don't do that in public! People are watching!"

 

* * *

 

Jaehwan was cleaning up the utensils at the end of Sunday when it happened. Mina and Hyunbin had left the cafe together, followed by Chaeyeon and then the hardworking albasaeng, Hyungseop.

Minhyun came into the now empty cafe (except for Jaehwan) from the storage room and smiled when he saw the younger boy. Jaehwan, too engulfed in doing his task, failed to notice Minhyun who had gotten closer by now.

"Still here?" Minhyun whispered softly next to Jaehwan's ear, his arms creeping to wrap around the younger's waist. Jaehwan jumped in his skin, almost dropping the cup but managed to keep it in his hands.

"What the fuck, I almost dropped the cup!"

"We can always buy a new one." Minhyun chirped as Jaehwan shook his head, placing the cup back on the shelf before taking another. That is, until Minhyun took hold of his hand, making him place the cup back down on the shelf again.

"Hyung, I'm worki -" Jaehwan gasped audibly as he was being turned around to face the other boy, their faces now inches apart, breaths fanning on each others face as Minhyun intertwined their fingers together.

Silence engulfed the two for a while, the only sound in the room were their breaths and some occasional car driving by outside.

"H-hyung -"

"Shhh," Minhyun closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Jaehwan's before he continued. "Let me have my moment."

Sure, Jaehwan had held hands with Minhyun before, told him all his deepest, darkest secrets, serenaded each other, kissed each other (at that one party they've been to) and stood by each other. They even shared beds and bathrooms before but seeing Minhyun acting like this, was a brand new world to Jaehwan.

Jaehwan had decided to listen to Minhyun, letting him have his moment as his eyes fluttered shut. Minhyun smiled softly when he felt Jaehwan relax a little.

"Jaehwan, what are we?" Minhyun started after a moment of silence. Jaehwan's mind suddenly stopped working, his shut eyes now open as he stared at the older's calm face.

"Wh-what do you mean, hyung? We're _friends_."

"Friends who hold hands and kiss each other?" Minhyun opened his eyes as well, staring into Jaehwan's dark orbs. 

"Don't... Don't some friends do that?"

"Are we really just friends?" There was a hint of sadness in both Minhyun's voice and his beautiful eyes; but Jaehwan couldn't quite pinpoint. 

"Are we... Not?" Jaehwan asked, afraid to elaborate further and spoil the atmosphere.

Minhyun stared for a few seconds, making Jaehwan wonder if he'd said anything wrong. But what took Jaehwan off guard was when Minhyun leaned forward and pressed his lips against his own. Jaehwan hummed in surprise but didn't fight the older off. Instead he reached a hand to Minhyun's nape and rested it there, pulling the older man closer to him as they kissed.

He could feel Minhyun smile into the kiss they were sharing, their entangle hands separated as Minhyun cupped Jaehwan's face with his warm palm. Jaehwan couldn't help but smile as well; he had been waiting for this day to arrive but he didn't know it would be so soon.

They pulled away breathless after a while, Minhyun having both of his hands on the counter now, trapping Jaehwan between his chest and the shelf.

"Are we something now?"

"What thing? Nothing?" Jaehwan teased, his hand behind Minhyun's neck now curled around the front of the said man's collar.

"Yah, Kim Jaehwan. It's not funny! I mean... Are we more than friends now?"

"We're BFFs now! Boyfriends forever." Minhyun almost wanted to step on Jaehwan but he only chuckled, wrapping his arms around the later before pressing a peck to his lips.

"Boyfriends forever."

"Okay, Hwang Minhyun. I never knew you're such a sap. I still have work to do!"

"We can do it in the morning." Minhyun whined as he tugged at Jaehwan's sleeve, planting his head in between the crook of Jaehwan's shoulder.

"I'm too lazy to come back tomorrow though. It's Monday."

"Right, I forgot. Let's clean up quick!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tooth aching minhwan ends here okay  
> dw 2sung and nielwoon shippers, the battle has just begun u v u
> 
>  
> 
> i can't write  
> my writing is repetitive and sucks and i hate myself for being like this  
> dont miss steak me tho i love me #selfloveisthebestlove
> 
> anyway, leave a comment if u got stuff to say or a kudos if youre being generous to this 거지 sidheoxje  
> till next chap buhbye ! o/


	7. ( not an update )

hello guys this is not an update but im working on it.

i just wanted to tell you guys its not because i gave up on this fic but bc i was out of town for a whole week and as you can guess data life sucks.

anyway i hope to see you guys in the next chapter ♡


	8. Alliance (同盟)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're Ha Sungwoon's neighbour, Yoon Jisung, right? Hi, I'm his friend, Noh Taehyun. There's something we need you to help with."

"Alliance. If Dae Gook Bank is planning to work it's way out into the worldwide market, then we need to form alliances with other companies." Taehyun covered his mouth as he yawned. Sitting in the conference room is depressing most of the times, you'd either be i) listening to boring, repetitive, pointless presentations or ii) presenting amazing ideas on the spot. And today, it seems, the workers of Dae Gook Bank is being trapped in the conference room for a stupid presentation by none other than stupid Go Hojung.

Sungwoon and Taehyun's eyes met for a few seconds before Sungwoon looked away to look at his boyfriend sitting next to him. It doesn't take a genius like Taehyun to guess the two are holding hands under the table. Taehyun rolled his eyes and scoffed at the thought. Unknowingly to him, Hojung was looking at him when that happened.

"Yes, Mr. Noh. You seem to have an idea of your own." Hojung crossed his arms in front, eyeing Taehyun with threatening eyes.

"I may agree with your idea of forming an alliance to benefit the company. But having us all caught up in here, wasting an afternoon of coffee and gossip, just to listen to you blabber on about alliances is totally unnecessary. Don't get me wrong, Hojung buddy. I love you but things don't work this way. You want results you work for it, not talk about it and not do anything." Everyone's face immediately lit up at Taehyun's words, even Geunseok, who was sitting at the middle seat with his eyes closed while pretending he was listening.

Boa and Geunseok shared a look before Boa stood up, a bright smile on her face.

"Mr. Go, I'm really sorry but both Mr. Jang and I agree with what Mr. Noh had said. If you have anything you wanted to propose, you could have just written a proposal. I read every single one of your proposals."

The workers started to flood their way out of the conference room, Hojung grabbing his things and running after Taehyun as the later laughed maniacally while running away. Sungwoon chuckled at his friends' antiques as he started picking his stuff off the conference table. But his movement was stopped however when he saw, from the corner of his eyes, Daniel walking up to him.

"Daniel," Sungwoon turned to the said man, who stopped in his track when he had gotten close enough, propping one of his strong arms on the sturdy brown table.

"Hyung, right. There's something I wanna tell you. Can we move the date to next Sunday? I got some stuff to do in my hometown." Sungwoon hummed but didn't question further as he nodded; although disappointed, he did not let it show. Daniel proceeded to wrap his arm around Sungwoon's lithe waist as they walked out of the conference room.

 

* * *

 

"Sejeong-ah. Do you think I should?"

"It's not a bad idea... I mean, who knows Daniel is up to something else?" Sejeong replied in a low voice over the coffee table.

"Should we sabotage the party then?" Hojung looked amongst the few people in the lounge, voice going dangerously low as well.

"Spike their drinks!" Nayoung suddenly exclaimed.

"Nayoung, you know spiking their drinks is pretty much useless, they'll just pass out and stuff." 

"Right."

"Oh, oh, oh. How about we go ask his neighbour for help?" Sejeong's voice wasn't as low as just now, her eyes now wide in excitement.

"Neighbour?"

"Y'know, Sungwoon oppa's neighbour. The one that passed out on him. Jihoon or something."

"I think you mean Joonwoo."

"I think we're getting further and further from there." Taehyun frowned. He remembered Sungwoon mentioning the name a few times but he only remembered the surname, Yoon.

"Yoon Jisung." Heehyun appeared out of nowhere, towering over the bunch of workers at the coffee table, scaring Hojung and Sejeong's tiny souls.

"Lord, Jesus. Ki Heehyun, what the fuck." Hojung exclaimed as she sat down on the empty seat next to Taehyun.

"Let's just say you're a scaredy cat." Heehyun chuckled, placing her keys on the table.

"So, are you guys going to sabotage Sungwoon to test Daniel?" Heehyun continued, eyeing the four at the table.

"Yeah, that's the initial plan. We're still planning on ways to sabotage them." Taehyun replied, his fingers intertwined and placed on his lap.

"I know Jisung. We used to work in the same market until he moved. But we rarely talk anymore. If it helps with anything we sometimes still like and comment on each other's Facebook posts."

"Did you guys date?" Hojung almost wanted to slap himself when his head to mouth filter went haywire and he blurted out what was on his mind.

"Nah, we didn't. We just worked at the same place and talked a few times that's all."

"Heehyun unnie seems to know everyone." Sejeong said after the five stayed quiet for a while.

"Yeah, last time was Mr. Park of JY Bank. And another time was Mr. Yang's son, Hyunsik. You really do know many people, eh, Heehyun."

"It must've been because I like to surround myself with people that are influential, or at least friendly."

"Hence, all these people with power you know." 

"Pfff. So, back to the topic. Are you guys going to go look for Jisung? He once said I can visit him anytime. I think I still have his address somewhere...?"

"Okay, then. Whoever's volunteering to go with me. Please raise your hand." Taehyun asked, raising his own hand. No one in the other four raised their hand. But then a sigh came from Heehyun as she reluctantly raised her hand.

"I'll go with you... It's been a while since I've last seen Jisung anyway."

"That's the spirit!" Taehyun announced.

"You talk like we're at some countryside boot camp, Taehyun, please." 

 

* * *

 

"C'mon, Taehyun! We're almost there!" Heehyun dragged the man by his arm as he gasped for air. They were down the final corridor towards Sungwoon's and Jisung's apartments. There were a few old ladies talking to each other from their own gates as they walked past.

 

Being an office worker took a toll on Taehyun's fitness. All he did was drink coffee and sit on stools. So when they walked up the stairs just now, Taehyun felt like he could die.

"I think it's here. C'mon, bastard." Heehyun snorted and dragged Taehyun to stand in his place. Then, she reached to the white wooden door and knocked twice.

"Hello?"

The door swung open, revealing a sleepy purple haired guy at the door. He yawned and rubbed his eyes to get a clearer view of his visitors.

"Heehyun?" Jisung mumbled, the rubbing at his eyes intensified.

"Jisung!" Heehyun smiled widely. Taehyun, who was standing at the side, could not believe just how wide Heehyun smiled. Back in the office, even when he had said some really good joke that flipped half of the workers over, Heehyun only managed a small smile. He only stared ahead, eyes wide in surprise.

Jisung took no time to squeal in excitement and enveloped Heehyun in a tight hug. The two spoke for a while before Taehyun decided to clear his throat.

 "You're Ha Sungwoon's neighbour, Yoon Jisung, right? Hi, I'm his friend, Noh Taehyun. There's something we need you to help with. If, that is okay for you?"

"Oh sorry, my bad. Yes, nice to meet you, Taehyun. Help? Why don't you come right in then so we can talk about it?" Jisung's brows furrowed, worry evident in his voice as he stepped aside to allow the two to enter.

"It's nothing big but if you would help us it would be perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter wasn't living up to my expectations  
> it kinda,, sucks a lot  
> maybe cause i suck at writing ha H :"D
> 
> as usual, feel free to comment, or anything  
> kudos would be highly appreciated but not necessary cause i suq at writing u see :"D


	9. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't help himself when he saw Sungwoon in that cute ass choker. And he is going to make Sungwoon repay that kiss he gave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRSTOFALLIAMSORRYIDIEDFORSOLONGIHADTODOMYASSIGNMENTSANDIACTUALLYDIEDONPICKINGASTORYLINETOGOWITHANDYALLMIGHTHATEMEFORRUININGTHEPLOTIDEKJRHRJFJJRNFKRJ
> 
> bye.
> 
> warning: un-beta'd af my english isnt always that bad r ip

Sungwoon stared at himself in the mirror, instantly regretting asking Jisung for style advices. This was far from what Sungwoon would have gone for. He'd opted for basketball shorts and a white tee but Jisung had thrown him into something really fancy and to Sungwoon, was crazy.

_'Mr. Ha, you're going to **Lil Havana** , that place is the epitome of craziness. If you wear basketball shorts in that place, you might as well put jelly beans on a fucking pizza.'_

Sungwoon shook his head and tidied up his hair before stepping out of his apartment. If his clothes aren't good, Jisung will have to pay for it. He then waited for the lift and went to his bike. The stupid shirt he was wearing was Jisung's. And it was a size too big for him, making it hang low and slightly showing his collarbones.

"Stupid Yoon Jisung, why on earth did I go ask him for help." Sungwoon mumbled angrily to himself as he fasten his helmet and rode off.

 

* * *

 

Today was Sunday. Sungwoon was supposed to meet with Daniel at Lil Havana, a place few blocks south of his workplace and a hella popular restaurant for youngsters and young adults his age to gather and hangout at. He had found a nice little place near the restaurant and parked his motorbike there.

When he'd arrived at the entrance, Daniel was already standing there, clad in ripped jeans and a denim jacket holding his phone. Sungwoon had to snap himself out of his daze when he saw how beautifully Daniel's hair stood brushed backwards, showing off his forehead.

"Hey, Daniel! You're here early!" Hearing his own name being called made Daniel look up from his phone, getting back onto his feet from leaning on the railing of the restaurant. It was hard to admit but Sungwoon wore something that he totally did not expect him to wear: a loose button up shirt tugged halfway in, black ripped pants and a black velvety choker.

"Oh, you're here, Sungwoon hyung! Wow, you look..."

"...Bad?"

"No, you look amazing." Daniel leaned forward and pecked Sungwoon on the corner of his lips. He couldn't help himself when he saw Sungwoon is that cute ass choker. And he is going to make Sungwoon repay that kiss he gave.

  


The couple entered the restaurant hand-in-hand, the waitress giving them a kind of look as she stared them down with a not-very-well-hidden disgust written on her face. She then showed them to a table somewhere near the dance floor in front of a decently sized stage. 

"Wow, it's my first time coming to Lil Havana." Sungwoon said as he took a seat across Daniel at the table, the later only smiled at him as he could only hear 40% of the sentence due to the cowboy wannabe singing like a metal band vocalist on the stage behind him.

"What?"

"I said, it's my first time coming to Lil Havana!" Daniel could hear more of his sentence now, words fitting each other into his incomplete sentence and he could understand what Sungwoon was trying to say. But Daniel was feeling mischievious today and although sitting in front of a guy he really liked was more than enough, he wanted to use this chance to get closer to him.

"Let me come over to you so I can hear you." Daniel pulled his chair and came to sit next to Sungwoon, hands resting on the older's thigh as he leaned his ear forward.

"So, what was it you were saying?" Sungwoon had to pause himself for a few seconds to calm his wild heart before speaking again.

"It's my first time."

"You first time what?"

"I mean, I mean it's my first time in Lil Havana! Not, what you think..."

"Oh, I've only ever been here once so I can relate."

The two talked for a while until the waitress came over to give them a set of menu and Daniel just had to say that pun he has in mind.

"Hey, Sungwoon hyung." The elder turned his head in his direction with a hum, though his eyes were still stuck to the menu. Daniel made sure his boyfriend was already listening to him before speaking.

"Do you know what's on the menu? Me-n-u." Sungwoon immediately cringed and looked up from the menu, slapping the younger on his shoulder as he laughed.

"What the hell, Daniel. That's so old!" The two laughed and placed their orders. The cowboy wannabe singer had already gone off the stage and the lights in the restaurant became brighter as the pair of lovers chatted with each other while waiting for their orders to arrive.

Things went smoothly for the two that night; they had a nice meal, a great chat, and a lot of lame jokes that Daniel kept making. When Sungwoon was finally done with his dish and wiped his mouth, Daniel beamed and held the older's hand, leaning in to whisper in his ear. By then a young and beautiful girl was called on stage to sing.

"And tonight's special! Let us invite Kim Chungha, Lil Havana's Lil Singing Princess!" The said girl went on stage, her pretty pink tinted cheeks pulled upwards in a bright grin as she took the mic over.

"We only get to see their Lil Singing Princess perform on Sundays. Shall we dance?"

The two had spent the night on the dance floor, showing off their moves as the singer sang Havana. And when the song ended, Sungwoon's cheeks were flushed and despite the room being dim, Daniel could still see it.

"...You're so cute." Daniel said as the cheering and everything died down and a slow song was played. Sungwoon laid his head on Daniel's lean chest and huffed a sigh.

"I'm not cute!"

"You are! Don't fight me!" Daniel chuckled and nuzzled Sungwoon before pausing for a few seconds to stare into the later's eyes.

"I love you, Sungwoon hyung." Sungwoon didn't miss the looks of disgusts the couple beside them sent him before his lips were captured by Daniel's thick pink lips.

 

* * *

 

"Thanks for tonight, Daniel. It was really an amazing date." Sungwoon said as Daniel walked him to his bike.

"You're welcome, really. It's been a while since I've had so much fun anyways." The shorter of the two wore his helmet and looked up at Daniel.

"Need a ride?" The younger raised his palm at him, a small smirk plastered on his face.

"Nah, I uh, I'm waiting for someone."

"Who? Seongwoo?"

"Uh, yeah! I'm sorry I can't come with you."

"Nope, it's fine Daniel. You and Seongwoo live together anyway. It's easier that way. Alright, lover boy! I'll get going already!" The couple bid goodbye and Sungwoon rode off into the night, feeling the cold breeze against his skin as he tried his best to stop his schoolgirl giggles from escaping.

Little did he know that after his motorbike went out of Daniel's sight, a person that Daniel _didn't_ mention had come up to him. The truth is, he wasn't even waiting for Seongwoo, he was waiting for someone else.

 

* * *

 

It was at 11pm when Sungwoon's phone rang, making the said man shoot up from his bed and turned to his bedside table with blurry eyes.

The brightness of his phone was glaring but through the thin layer of blurriness and squinted eyes, Sungwoon could make out the caller ID. It was a call from Seongwoo.

"Hello, Seongwoo?" Sungwoon frowned as he heard some giggles and a few people talking.

_'Oi, Seongwoo! You need to stop drinking!' 'Bottoms up, bitches!'_

It doesn't even take a clear mind to tell Seongwoo was drinking with his bunch of friends: Hwanwoong, Donghan, Minki and Eunki. Sungwoon was just about to hang up when he heard a few mumbles of his boyfriend's name from the drunken lips of Seongwoo.

" _Sungwoon-ah. Daniel still isn't home._ " Seongwoo giggled after finishing his sentence, some random rumbling and groaning could be heard in the background as one of the other males suddenly did a pterodactyl scream. Although normally Sungwoon would scold Seongwoo for not using honorifics with him, he didn't because he knew the younger wasn't in his right mind now. Plus it's past his sleepy time, he just couldn't be bothered anymore.

"What did you say?"

" _He drove my fucking car out and never came back! That wretch, screw him! I was supposed to send my friends home!_ " Seongwoo suddenly raised his voice, making Sungwoon flinch and pull his phone away from his ears. _How the hell is he supposed to fetch his friends safely home in this drunken state of his, dear Lord..._ Sungwoon thought and shook his head.

" _Sungwoon-ah!_ "

"What more?"

" _I think Daniel is meeting with Chungha again._ "

"Who's Chungha?"

" _You know that girl from_ -" Half way through his sentence, Sungwoon heard a yelp from the other side of the line and some stupid giggles before the call ended. Sungwoon was left yelling 'hello's and 'Seongwoo's into his phone. Now there's many questions floating into his head. That girl from _where_? Why did Seongwoo hang up on him? Why did Seongwoo even call? Just to tell him his boyfriend isn't home yet? Who even is this _Chungha_? What is _Daniel_ doing with this Chungha? What is happening?

Before passing out and entering dreamland again, Sungwoon vaguely remembers where he'd heard of the name Chungha. It was the _Lil Singing Princess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how else do you think Daniel knows the Lil Singing Princess will only perform on Sundays if he's only been there _once_?
> 
>  
> 
> this chapter is also disappointing  
> like me  
> anyway feel free to tell me what you think  
> or if you think the storyline is bad  
> or if u do have some good suggestions for the sabotage  
> do feel free to share em with me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	10. Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know-- Kwon Hyunbin, can you stop giggling? I swear you sound like you're wheezing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR SO LONG IM DRYING ON WHAT TO WRITE cut the caps hello again guys i always pick exam times to write fics geezus crust  
> anyways  
> i hope this doesnt lame yall out cause  
> idk  
> ily guys
> 
> beware of typos im hella sleepy :"D

Jisung doesn't know for how long it had been since he started staring at the _fly_ on the coffee machine. Today was a Tuesday. And as usual, business was dry in Minhyun's cafe. 

Hyunbin was talking to Mina at the counter, the two giggling and pointing at some stuff, sometimes Hyunbin would whisper something to Mina and she would giggle by herself. The two was very cute, especially with their height difference. But to Jisung, it was like fuel to his fire. Which fire you're asking?

So to make it simple, Jisung's recent neighbourhood hot guy crush hasn't end well. And he was _stuck_ between watching Hyunbin and Mina giggle or Minhyun and Jaehwan being all lovey dovey at the back room. Jisung actually wanted to question how the two began but it had always been as obvious as broad daylight that the two are disgustingly in love with each other that Jisung decided it would be better if he was spared the details.

So for hours and hours, Jisung quietly worked on the orders he got from Mina as customers start to flood in around evening. Hyungseop and Chaeyeon were busy serving food and cleaning tables while Jaehwan cleaned up after Jisung and watched around for Minhyun who was out to check on a batch of stock. Hyunbin left Mina and sat at their usual table, his slender fingers twirling the straw around as he stared around.

Soon, the busy counter had started coming down to a slower pace and customers started to sit and talk for long hours. Minhyun was back with some new stock and Jaehwan went out to help him take them in. Hyungseop and Chaeyeon retreated to the counter where Mina only stared at them with puppy eyes before Chaeyeon hugged Mina and Hyungseop joined them in a group hug. The three youngest workers in this shop had always been the cutest humans on earth. They even have a group name called _MinChaenSeop_. 

Jisung was snapped out of his daze when a hand rested on his shoulder. The trio had separated from their hug a while ago and noticing Jisung standing in front of the coffee machine unmoving, Chaeyeon had came to him with a reassuring smile.

"You good, Jisung oppa?" Jisung only sighed at the younger girl who smiled wider now, making him unable to contain himself and smiled helplessly.

"I don't know-- Kwon Hyunbin, can you stop giggling? I swear you sound like you're wheezing." All the people standing behind the counter laughed, making Hyunbin cross his arms and complain.

"I wasn't even giggling to you I was giggling to Mini Mina."

"Hyunbin, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"But you really _are_ short!" Hyungseop exclaimed as he wiped his face with a piece of towelette. Hyunbin grinned and raised his hand for a high five which Hyungseop happily returned.

"You guys!"

 

"Tsk tsk, they're such a bunch of weird jelly beans, eh?" Chaeyeon had on a soft smile as she returned her gaze to Jisung.

"Oppa, I've heard about your crush thingy and I thought that it was stupid. I mean, look at you. You're a great person, and I'm sure that you probably deserve someone better than this Seongwoo guy." She continued.

" _Sungwoon_." Jisung chuckled and corrected Chaeyeon, making the girl stumbled upon her words and apologize. But one thing about what she said was right. Why is Jisung fussing over a guy that he isn't wasn't dating with?

"Yes, Sungwoon. You know, the Yoon Jisung that I know of is a happy-go-lucky pterodactyl that won't stop at anything to make the people around him happy. And seeing you in this dazed state makes me worried. Because although I didn't work here for too long, all of you are like my family. You, Jaehwan oppa, Minhyun oppa, Mina, Hyungseop, even Hyunbin! I truly cherish all of you as my own family. And I get worried sick when my family members aren't feeling well. That includes you, oppa."

"Aww, Chaeyeon-ah! You're such a precious little girl, you know that? I'm really fine! I'll probably get over this in a few days and I'll be back as the noisy pterodactyl you had always known me as."

Jisung and Chaeyeon smiled at each other before the girl nodded, indicating that she understood Jisung's quiet cry for space and didn't question further.

"But hey, you know what would make me feel better right now?"

"What is it?"

"A hug. C'mere and gimme a hug."

Chaeyeon giggled and wrapped her thin arms around Jisung, hugging the older male as per requested. Jisung wrapped his arms around Chaeyeon in return and rested his cheek on top of her head. They stayed like this for a while until a loud voice exclaimed, "you guys are hugging without us! No fair!" 

And then they opened their eyes to all the workers of the shop diving in for a part in the hug, even Minhyun and Jaehwan who had just popped out from the back room. They didn't resist the additions, only laughing as they all embraced each other in a tight hug, not caring if the customers were looking.

With these bunch of kids around him, Jisung felt like he could _fly_. Like a _fly_. Get it? No? Okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its been so long since i came back but hi i missed y'all :"D  
> this chapter is like some sort of transition before the climax ??? and yes the climax is coming and SPOILER ALERT
> 
> its in the next chappie ohohoho
> 
> i cant wait till this all crumbles down and finally 2sung shall sail  
> im saying that like im a reader but  
> ya get me  
> its getting late i need sleep  
> bye


End file.
